New Year New Love
by GleeLovin
Summary: New Year and New Love. Moving on is a tough thing to do.


**Hello this is a new story I worked on called New Year New Love. **

**I don't own Glee :(**

**Please enjoy Happy New Year :D**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's P.O.V.<em>

I was admiring my supermodel figure in my New Years dress, now getting rid of all that extra baby weight I was back to my old self. I looked totally hot, everything about me screams perfection now: my perfect eyes, hair, and body, every guys dream girl. I don't understand why Puck keeps rejecting me. Every time I go to talk to him or try to flirt he walks away or straight out tells me no. I try to call him and he never picks up or calls me back. Tonight though Puck was not going to reject me, at midnight tonight he will be kissing me wanting me back again. If his love for me doesn't do the trick my outfit sexy red strapless outfit certainly will.

"Quinn!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You have a guest"

I knew he was going to come crawling back to me, he could have just used my bedroom window instead of using the front door. He knows how my mother cannot stand him and his Mohawk. "Sam?", he looked pissed wearing his letterman jacket and jeans with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Even though I do not like Sam, I was offended when he took in my outfit and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"To tell you to lay of-"

"I am over you Sam. I know you love Mercedes."

"Lay off Puckerman." He said raising his voice nearly cutting me off.

"What?"

"If you would pay attention you will realize that he doesn't give a shit about you like that anymore, and has moved on with someone else. If you don't stop pushing yourself onto him you will lose your friendship with him and every ounce of respect he has for you being the mother of his child.

"Did Puck tell you to do this? If not, this isn't any of your business."

"Don't take your anger out on me. If you paid attention and stop being so self-absorbed you'll notice your making a complete fool of yourself", he said sizing me up in my dress again.

"Get out" I responded pointing towards the door. Once he was gone with his ridiculous lies I went back upstairs to continue working out my master plan. No girl was going to make me lose him.

I arrived at Santana's house and the party was in full effect I lifted my head higher and made my hair bounce even more as I heard the howls and whistles from guys as I walked in which is always typical. The girls always hated me because of my perfect looks, their boyfriends and dates were willing to dump them in a heartbeat for me.

Sam was all wrong Puck is in love with me, and I was the mother of his child, I was for sure the woman of his heart and could get him back over any woman. I knew I hurt him with giving Beth away, and he is probably weary of giving me a second chance, but tonight I was going to get him back.

As I entered the living room, I saw him standing with all the other Glee guys in a corner, standing next to Sam. I watched both of them carefully neither of them caring about what guys were talking about. Puck was looking around the crowd like he was searching for someone. Sam was as well, glancing at Puck every now and then.

"What is with those two?" I thought.

Sam caught me staring and his pissed off look was back again.

"Can't take a hint and back down?"

"Who is the girl Sam?"

"Let it go and move on." He said seriously.

"What is your problem shouldn't you be with Mercedes?" he grimaced and turned pale. I am not a complete cruel bitch I can see when someone is hurt, "What happened?"

"She moved on."

Okay maybe I was a complete cruel bitch, I was not in the mood talking about my best friend and her guy problems. Mercedes and I were still close and talked about Shane a lot, and concluded that he wasn't the one for her. I remember her crying and sulking over Sam leaving, and we had emergency girls nights all the time, how she wanted him back.

"She broke up with Shane, and is completely over him, and she wants you." He shook his head and walked away, I could care less about him and his moody ways. I am Quinn Fabray I know what I want and get what I want. When I focused back on Puck, he was staring off at the dance floor at all the Glee girls dancing, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Mercedes.

As I watched Puck more clearly I saw _the look_ in his eyes. It was then I realized why Sam was so upset. Puck was after Mercedes. While she was dancing out on the dance floor Puck was looking at her like she was his world, biting his lip and his eyes were steadily focused with a sparkle in them. As we talked as a group all he kept doing was staring at her, smiling and laughing when she was smiling and laughing.

With the house getting more crowded I saw that this was not just a crush, or one-side emotions, they were eyeing each other down over the rims of their cups, communicating with their eyes. As the Glee club circle began to disband Puck took her by the hand and sat them down on the couch. I rolled my eyes when Puck moved to put his arm around her shoulder, so typical of him trying to make a sleazy move like that. Yet, as I looked more intently they were in their own little world talking. She seemed very interested in listening to him and talking to him, as did he: they laughed, raising their eyebrows, looking deep in thought, nodding at the other as they spoke like they understood what the other was saying. Normally I never listen to Puck he only rants about Super Mario Brothers, but this looked like they were talking about much deeper things.

The party was getting very crazy it was almost midnight, and I was still determined to get my kiss, but I saw Puck escort Mercedes outside to the backyard. I knew this was an _intimate_ moment between the pair of them but I didn't really care. Yes, Mercedes and Puck were the closet people in my life, but to get ahead I got to do what I got to do. Getting Puck back was worth hurting Mercedes, she would get over it she still has Sam who still loves her. As I watched them from inside they walked around hand in hand, he twirled her around and pressed her against the front of him as her back was turned, and he used the opportunity to kiss her cheek. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, and the most genuine. As she flung her head back Puck sank his head into her neck, and she squealed and they both broke apart laughing. Honestly, it was pretty cute seeing them play around, but something told me to wait before I crashed in on this love fest, as Mercedes wandered around the yard as Puck just stood and stared at her, something was going to happen.

"10"

"9"

"8" Puck put his cup down and walked over to her, with a smile on his face.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3" He stood in front of her taking her hands in his land she was smiling back.

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" They screamed from inside the party, and Puck leaned down into her they shared the most passionate kiss I ever seen. Gradually they got more into it using tongue, and they were so in sync. I was sure I was going to get kissing tips from Mercedes after I kicked her ass for _trying _to steal Puck away from me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them as they laced their fingers together and kissed so lovingly. Puck normally would be trying to get his hands up my shirt or unbuttoning my pants. I could feel it from here that they both had strong feelings from one another, and it showed how they embraced.

When they pulled away still trying to kiss they were out of breath wiping their mouths down with their hands chuckling. He recovered first extending his hand out to her, and she took it and they closed the distance between them.

"_Feels as good as it did 3 years ago…blowing me away with how you can kiss" _Puck said.

"_Feels as good?" _she repeated,_ "Are my kisses the only thing that blow you away about me?"_

He stiffened a little bit, standing up straighter, but still remained eye contact, _"No…this time feels better more right, everything about you blows me away, and you know that."_

"_Not for popularity this time."_

"_No not just for one week either, and no one else." _She smiled gazing into his eyes with the same sparkle he had. She must be really something special if she was getting Puckerman to promise something like that. I don't recall Puck ever promising me anything like that, and being this romantic.

"_Happy New Years baby",_ she said wrapping his hands around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"_Happy New Years bae", _he said back rejoining their mouths together they were back to kissing as they were before. Seeing how happy they were my pain and angst against them was greater, they were in love pulling each other closer into one another I could hear them moaning and groaning from here. He was bending down low to kiss her and wrap his arms more around her rubbing his hands up and down her back and Mercedes kept her lips locked on his. When he stood tall to relax his back, he pulled her with him, standing on her toes to reach his lips. His hands caressed her cheeks and chin so delicately, seeing all of their passion I threw in the towel. There intimacy and love was so deep that I could not compete with what they have. I always pretend to be like that with a guy, but this was real.

As I was leaving I noticed Sam behind me looking at them, he looked upset like his world crumbled on top of him. I knew Mercedes and Sam had pretty much the same romance she has now with Puck before he left. I think he was still trying to fight for her since he returned that he still had a chance, but now after seeing them I think he knows he cannot compete as well.

"It's time for us to move on, I don't want to ruin this for Puck or Saddie they will never forgive us if we do. They deserve this."

He clenched his jaw and crossed his arms, still looking at them. He did treat her right like a princess: he treated me like one when we dated too. I know she adored Sam as well, treating him like a prince, but I treated him like shit. If he didn't leave I am sure that would have been him. I bet that and their private moments together over the summer was reeling through his head, my heart broke seeing the tears form in his eyes right before he walked away. Moving on is a hard thing to do that's for sure.


End file.
